Stand by me
by Aster125
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los hermanos Hyuga, sus alegrías y sus penas, lo que sienten, lo que les une y cómo la relación entre ellos va cambiando con el tiempo. ¿Qué se cuece en un hogar como este? ¿Cómo son los Hyuga?
1. Chapter 1

**Stand By Me**

**(Quédate Conmigo)**

_Nota de la autora: el título es el de la conocida canción de B. E. King. Lo he escogido porque desde mi punto de vista refleja el tipo de unión tan estrecha que existe en un grupo de hermanos como éste. En cuanto a la historia en sí, no sé realmente cuántos días pasaron entre que la madre de Hyuga ingresó en el hospital y él pudo regresar a casa, pero no me he entretenido en averiguarlo porque no era un dato fundamental para la historia. Ah, para quien no lo sepa o se confunda, el orden de los cuatro hermanos es: Kojiro es el mayor (eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo), el segundo es Takeru, luego viene la niña, Naoko, y el último es Masaru. Sólo es una pequeña aclaración._

_Por último, añadir que me gustaría dedicarles este fic a mis hermanos, aunque sé que no lo leerán nunca…_

* * *

**1.- Takeru**

-Takeru, no, así no… Dos por cuatro son ocho, ¿lo has vuelto a olvidar?

Takeru resopló, tamborileando con el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. Kojiro entornó sus vivos ojos negros con suspicacia.

-¿O ni siquiera lo has estudiado?:- preguntó.

Takeru suspiró con resignación y se defendió de la mirada de reproche de su hermano, protestando:

-Es muy difícil, Kojiro.

-¡Difícil!:-Kojiro hizo un gesto de desdén:-¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Un cobarde? ¿Sólo porque es difícil ya no lo intentas?:-Takeru miró avergonzado a su hermano. Éste suspiró y sólo dijo:-Venga, empecemos por el principio otra vez.

Takeru apretó con fuerza el lápiz. Él no era como Kojiro. Kojiro era fuerte y resistente y sabía salir de los problemas. Kojiro era poco menos que perfecto, pero él no quería ser nada parecido a la perfección, él sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz con tantas obligaciones y poder salir a jugar con sus amigos. Comprendía que Kojiro se estaba esforzando mucho en sus estudios, su trabajo y el fútbol, y agradecía que se quitara este tiempo tan precioso que tenía para sí mismo ayudándole con los deberes, pero a veces Kojiro se ponía un poco pesado… pesado y mandón. A veces Takeru pensaba que su hermano había nacido para mandar, parecía un general, siempre quería tenerlo todo bajo control. Había días en que era casi una obsesión. Takeru no comprendía esa necesidad de Kojiro por dirigirlo todo, igual que no comprendía por qué se preocupaba tanto por ellos. Lo agradecía, sí, pero había momentos en que no le comprendía.

-Takeru, ¿me estás escuchando?:-la voz de su hermano le sobresaltó. El chico dio un respingo y resopló otra vez pero dijo, obediente:

-Sí, Kojiro.:- no había escuchado nada en absoluto, la verdad, pero sabía que a Kojiro era mejor seguirle la corriente, parecía que le gustaba sentirse obedecido, y por eso Takeru fingía que le hacía caso, aunque estuviera pensando en sus cosas.

-Algún día tendrás que explicarle tú estas cosas a Naoko y Masaru y entonces entenderás por qué te he insistido tanto, Takeru.:-dijo Kojiro:- Mientras tanto, podrías poner un poco de tu parte, caramba.

-No creo que yo tenga que explicarle los deberes a los pequeños, Kojiro. Para eso estás tú, que sabes hacerlo todo bien. Yo soy negado para estas cosas.

Kojiro le miró de ese modo penetrante que tenía de clavar la vista y contestó, muy serio:

-Takeru, me daría vergüenza hablar así. Así hablan los cobardes y en nuestra familia no hay ningún cobarde. Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú también. De modo que vamos, borra eso y empecemos de nuevo. Y esta vez harás las cuentas tú solito.

Takeru obedeció en silencio. Kojiro tenía ese sentido de la dignidad, y ese afán de superación que Takeru tampoco entendía. A ver ¿qué importancia tenía que sacara un cinco o un diez en el examen? Estaba aprobado de todas formas, ¿no? Pues no, Kojiro siempre se exigía a sí mismo el diez… y a los demás, claro, aunque Takeru no solía hacer ningún caso. Le ponía nervioso el perfeccionismo de Kojiro.

Sin embargo, hoy Takeru estaba sentado frente al teléfono aguardando ansiosamente a que llamara su perfeccionista y sobre protector hermano mayor. La casa era un caos y él se sentía desbordado y desesperado. Los pequeños estaban sentados en el suelo a su lado y no paraban de llorar llamando a Kojiro, de hecho, él mismo tenía ganas de echarse a llorar también, al borde del pánico. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto justo cuando Kojiro no estaba?

Al fin, el teléfono sonó una vez. No le dio tiempo de dar un segundo tono porque ya Takeru había levantado el auricular con manos temblorosas y lo acercaba a su oído:

-¿Sí? Es la casa de los Hyuga.

-¡Takeru!:-la voz del otro lado parecía ansiosa, pero no cabía duda de su tono autoritario. Era una voz de hombre, firme y segura de sí. Sólo con oír aquella voz pronunciar su nombre, Takeru sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso y dejó caer los hombros de puro alivio:-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Kojiro, por fin!:-suspiró el muchacho, aferrando el teléfono con las dos manos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sentía unas irresistibles ganas de llorar y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su entereza para explicar:-Kojiro, te necesitamos, no sé lo que hacer.

Takeru sintió que su voz sonaba débil y temblorosa, como la de un crío asustado, pero eso le daba igual. ¿Acaso era otra cosa, más que un chico asustado? Asustado no, aterrorizado. Por primera vez en su vida se encontraba de pronto con la responsabilidad de la casa, los hermanos y su madre enferma, todo para él. El terror era como una mano enorme que le apretaba el corazón.

Se movió un poco para dejarle sitio a Masaru a su lado, mientras la pequeña Naoko ya estaba acomodada junto a su otro brazo, cerca del teléfono, sin duda para oír lo que pudiera de la conversación. Ninguno de los dos pequeños apartaba los ojitos desamparados de él. Esos ojos le pesaban a Takeru en el alma.

-Takeru…:-el muchacho dejó escapar un sollozo mal contenido y la voz del teléfono insistió, más firme aún:- Takeru, ¿me oyes?

-Sí… sí, Kojiro:-contestó Takeru, débilmente. La voz del mayor le apremió, impaciente, desde el otro lado de la línea:

-Takeru, necesito que me cuentes lo que ha pasado. ¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá? ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

-Mamá está en coma, Kojiro:-susurró Takeru, y al oírse en su propia voz la horrenda realidad, no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar abiertamente. Los dos pequeños, al verlo derrumbarse en sollozos, se echaron a llorar también con más fuerza que antes. Pero la voz de Kojiro al otro lado de la línea continuó segura de sí al contestar:

-Eso ya lo sé, pero necesito que me cuentes cómo ha ocurrido y cómo estáis vosotros. ¿Hay alguien allí con vosotros? ¿Hay alguien con mamá?

Takeru suspiró profundamente. Kojiro se haría cargo de todo, Kojiro sabría qué hacer, de hecho ya estaba tomando el control de la situación, sólo con llamar, sólo con preguntar por ellos y por mamá, ya estaba asumiendo el mando, y Takeru se sentía reconfortado y agradecido. Algo más tranquilo, explicó:

-Nosotros estamos bien, estamos solos en casa. El señor Nagano se ha ofrecido para quedarse con mamá hasta que los médicos digan los resultados de las pruebas. Los pequeños no paran de llorar. Estamos muy asustados, Kojiro.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy asustado:-¿era su imaginación o la voz de su hermano mayor había temblado un poco? En todo caso, Kojiro pareció más aliviado al sentir a su hermano capaz de formar frases completas. Ya no parecía tan ansioso e impaciente, sino serio y preocupado al preguntar:-¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá?

-Mamá tiene anemia:-Takeru tomó aire profundamente. Naoko se había agarrado a uno de sus brazos y Masaru al otro. Ya no lloraban, pero le miraban con ansiedad:-Ninguno de nosotros lo sabíamos, no se lo dijo a nadie. Está trabajando mucho ahora en el supermercado y come muy poco. Esta mañana le dio un desmayo en el trabajo, se cayó al suelo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con una de las estanterías de hierro:-al otro lado de la línea, sonó un horrorizado "¡Dios!" a media voz. Takeru continuó:-Nosotros estábamos en el colegio los tres. Los médicos me llamaron a mí. Yo no supe qué hacer y llamé al señor Nagano. Cuando los médicos me dijeron que mamá…:-suspiró otra vez para que no se le fuera el escaso autocontrol que tenía ahora:-…Está en coma, recogí a Naoko y Masaru. Me pareció que teníamos que estar juntos por si…:-no, no podía pensar en eso, no podía decirlo. No ahora, no nunca:- Me pareció que teníamos que estar juntos:-concluyó.

-Y estamos juntos, Takeru:-dijo Kojiro casi cálidamente ahora:-Y saldremos juntos de esto, los cinco:-Takeru suspiró de alivio. ¡Los cinco! ¡Oh, sí! Admiraba la seguridad de Kojiro, la fortaleza de su hermano, que confiaba en que todo saldría bien a pesar de que pareciera que la familia se estaba derrumbando bajo sus pies. Kojiro continuó:-Te has portado muy bien, has hecho lo correcto. Escucha, Takeru.

-Dime:-contestó el muchacho, bastante más tranquilo. La entereza de su hermano le daba fuerzas. Kojiro explicó:

-Dentro de tres días será el partido contra China. ¿Crees que podréis aguantar solos hasta entonces?

Takeru dudó. Miró a Naoko. La chiquilla debía de haber oído algo porque negó con la cabeza, mirando a su hermano muy seria y susurró:

-Le necesitamos aquí. ¿Y si ocurre algo o mamá empeora?

-¿Takeru?:-insistió la voz de Kojiro. El muchacho carraspeó y contestó, inseguro:

-Ah…Kojiro… ¿y si ocurre algo? ¿No sería mejor que vinieras ya?

-Takeru, el partido es dentro de tres días, le prometí a mamá que me emplearía a fondo en este Mundial, no puedo abandonar la Selección ahora:-Takeru asintió con la cabeza. Como si le leyera el pensamiento o le hubiese visto el gesto, Kojiro preguntó:-¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, sí, Kojiro. Pero, ¿qué haremos nosotros?

-Quedaos en casa los tres juntos, siempre. Haced todo lo que os diga el señor Nagano, cuando llegue yo hablaré con él y veré cómo podremos agradecérselo. Tenéis que ser muy buenos, Takeru, tendrás que hacerte cargo de los pequeños y cuidar que coman bien y duerman las horas que necesitan, ¿lo has entendido?:-la voz de Kojiro sonaba autoritaria y al mismo tiempo, tierna, como la voz de un padre. Takeru miró involuntariamente a la cómoda, donde estaba la foto grande de su padre, sonriéndoles jovialmente, ajeno al pánico y el dolor que ellos estaban sintiendo. Takeru sintió que se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero Kojiro añadía:

-Te enviaré dinero para que podáis comprar de comer y llamaré de nuevo esta tarde para que me digas si los médicos saben algo más. Necesito que te hagas cargo de la casa y los hermanos, Takeru. Te llamaré todas las veces que pueda y después del partido contra China regresaré a casa, te lo prometo, pero necesito que aguantes hasta entonces, pequeño, ¿lo harás?

-Kojiro…:-el muchacho trató a duras penas de retener un sollozo, pero no lo consiguió y se le escapó un ruidito débil y acongojado. No podía apartar los ojos de la foto de papá al contestar, muy bajito, y como si no se atreviera:-¿Y si mamá no se pone bien? ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si se marcha con papá?

Kojiro hizo un sonido indefinible, mezcla de sorpresa, impotencia y dolor. Takeru le sintió tomar aire profundamente y carraspear antes de contestar, firme y seguro:

-Mamá despertará pronto, Takeru:-la voz de Kojiro sonaba desapegada y distante, como si él mismo no se creyera del todo lo que estaba diciendo:-No va a dejarnos solos ahora, no se va a perder todo lo que tenemos por delante por vivir.

-Papá se tuvo que ir…

-Papá sí, tuvo que marcharse y nos espera en el Cielo, pero mamá no se irá. Cuando vayas a verla díselo, pedidle que no se marche con papá y decidle…:-hubo una pausa al otro lado. Takeru escuchó un sonido ahogado esta vez… ¿un sollozo? El muchacho abrió oído, ¿Kojiro estaba llorando? Pero sólo escuchó a su hermano carraspear otra vez y concluir con la voz más serena y dueña de sí que nunca:-Decidle que la queréis. Decidle que la quiero y que todo esto lo hago por ella y por vosotros, ¿lo harás, Takeru?

Takeru asintió con la cabeza:

-Sí, hermano.

-¿Aguantarás hasta que yo llegue?

Ahora Takeru se irguió:

-Sí:-su voz sonó tranquila por fin al preguntar:-¿Cuándo volverás a llamar?

-Esta tarde, sobre las seis. Si ocurre algo antes, llamadme al móvil, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

-Dale un beso a los pequeños, Takeru, os quiero.

-Y nosotros a ti, hermano.

-¡Ánimo, chicos! Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Takeru escuchó que se interrumpía la línea y poco a poco, como en un sueño, colgó el teléfono y retiró lentamente las manos. Se miró las palmas, sorprendido. Estaban mojadas de sudor y todavía temblaban un poco de ansiedad. Sentía el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. ¡Esto era tremendo! Había estado tan seguro de que Kojiro vendría en seguida… ¡Ahora él era el hermano mayor! Tenía que ocupar su lugar, hacer lo que él haría, y sostener a la familia hasta su regreso. ¿Cómo iba a hacer algo así?

Kojiro siempre había sido el fuerte de la familia, el que ayudaba a mamá y cuidaba de ellos tres. Takeru había sido siempre el rebelde, el inconsciente, el inmaduro. Mientras Kojiro trabajaba por las noches, Takeru descuidaba sus estudios con la excusa de que tenía que jugar con Masaru para entretenerlo. Sabía que no estaba bien, o bueno, lo intuía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Kojiro era el responsable, el capaz, y Takeru no podía pretender ser como él.

Pero ahora tenía que intentarlo. Kojiro le había confiado la casa a su cuidado, no podía fallarle. Takeru sintió una oleada de orgullo en el pecho. Era la primera vez que Kojiro delegaba en él alguna de sus responsabilidades y el muchacho se sintió honrado y agradecido. No iba a traicionar la confianza que su hermano mayor había puesto en él. Él también era un Hyuga y por fin, había llegado la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

-¿No va a venir?:-la voz de Naoko, débil y asustada, le sacó de sus pensamientos. Takeru se volvió hacia ella. La niña le miraba con los ojitos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

-No puede venir. El partido contra China es dentro de tres días, no puede abandonar la Selección ahora:-explicó Takeru, rodeando con un brazo el cuerpecillo de su hermana. Al sentir que la niña se cobijaba agradecidamente contra él, Takeru alargó el otro brazo para estrechar también a Masaru. El pequeño se dejó hacer sin decir nada:- Pero dice que llamará de nuevo esta tarde y volverá en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto, yo estoy aquí, chicos.

-Tengo miedo, Takeru:-murmuró Naoko.

-Yo también:-musitó Masaru.

Takeru los apretó a los dos contra sí y los tres hermanos se hicieron una piña en el suelo para darse consuelo mutuamente. Takeru miró de nuevo a la foto de papá. Le gustaría tanto que papá también se sintiera orgulloso de él… Si tan sólo él fuera como Kojiro… Pero no lo era. Sólo era Takeru Hyuga, el segundo, el segundón, el inconsciente… el sustituto de Kojiro… ¿Y qué haría Kojiro en un momento así?

No tuvo que pensar mucho. Casi por acto reflejo, estrechó con ternura a sus hermanos y susurró:

-Todo saldrá bien.

¿Eso lo había dicho él? ¿Esa voz serena y dueña de sí había sido la suya? A pesar de su propio miedo, a pesar de todo… ¿había sido capaz de decir algo así? Por lo visto sí, porque los pequeños le habían echado los bracitos al cuello y le habían dado un beso cada uno en una mejilla, Naoko cariñosa y dulce, el de Masaru vigoroso y húmedo. ¿Sería esto lo que había sentido Kojiro todas aquellas veces que había sacado adelante a la familia y los había consolado a los tres? ¿Sería así como se sentía un hermano mayor? Asustado, pero fuerte por los pequeños, autoritario, pero protector a la vez, impotente, pero capaz… Y todo por sus hermanos, y todo porque se querían.

Takeru parpadeó. Se sentía confuso y triste, pero ya no desamparado. Kojiro, papá, mamá… todos se sentirían orgullosos de él. Miró a los ojos de papá (los mismos ojos negros de Kojiro) y susurró sin voz:

-Ayúdame, papá. Dame fuerzas. Por mamá, por los hermanos…

Se interrumpió. Masaru había levantado la cabecita y le miraba con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Takeru trató de sonreír y le acarició el pelo:

-No llores más. A mamá no le gustará ver esos ojos cuando despierte.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

**2.- Masaru**

El mundo se veía diferente desde aquí. El suelo se veía lejos, allá abajo, y el cielo tan cerca que le parecía que casi podría tocarlo con sus deditos si tan sólo quisiera intentarlo. Pero por ahora el pequeño Masaru se conformó con enterrar esos mismos deditos en el pelo de su hermano.

Estaba montado a caballo sobre los hombros de Kojiro. Era algo que a los dos les gustaba por igual. De hecho, era lo primero que hacía Kojiro cuando llegaba a casa: soltaba su mochila, pillaba al vuelo a Masaru y lo montaba sobre sus hombros, mientras el pequeño soltaba chillidos de risa. Masaru adoraba que los robustos brazos de su hermano mayor lo cogieran así, se sentía como si volara. Normalmente, Naoko protestaba diciendo que eso lo hacía antes con ella y que no era justo. Masaru no le hacía caso. Naoko protestaba siempre que Masaru se acercaba a Kojiro, fuera justo o no. Pero para Kojiro parecía ser muy importante la opinión de la nena porque siempre que ella protestaba se agachaba para estar a su altura, le daba un besito en la punta de la nariz y le decía: "Ah, pero es que tú ya eres una linda señorita, Naoko, y Masaru es sólo un bebé". Naoko enrojecía y sonreía, sin que Masaru comprendiera por qué, y Kojiro se reía, con esa carcajada fresca y sincera que sólo le escuchaban cuando estaba en casa, relajado y feliz.

Ahora Kojiro trotaba por la calle, con el pequeño sobre sus hombros, y Masaru soltó un gritito de júbilo y se aferró al cabello del mayor con las dos manitas. Kojiro tenía el pelo largo, castaño oscuro, sedoso y brillante. A Masaru le gustaba mucho su tacto tan suave y fresco y cómo los rebeldes mechones oscuros se enredaban entre sus deditos. Y a Kojiro no parecía molestarle que le tirara del pelo, por lo que todo estaba bien.

Kojiro se detuvo con una exclamación:

-¡No tan fuerte, Takeru!

-¿Por qué no?:-protestó Takeru, corriendo tras el balón que acababa de enviarle su hermano mayor:-Tú siempre dices que hay que tirar fuerte.

-Pero ahora no estamos en un campo de fútbol… ¡up!:-Kojiro se estiró para atrapar el balón con el pie derecho. Aunque trataba de no mover la cabeza, esta vez sus hombros se inclinaron y Masaru, creyendo que el movimiento era parte del juego, se agarró con más fuerza a su pelo para no caer, soltando un chillido juguetón y riendo después. Kojiro hizo una mueca y soltó una exclamación: "¡Ouch!" al recibir el tirón de su cuero cabelludo, pero la risa infantil que sonaba sobre sus hombros le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Masaru:-comentó, riendo:- ¿Puedes aflojar un poco las manitas, campeón?

-¡Síiii!:-el pequeño aplaudió. Kojiro alzó los ojos al cielo, de broma:

-¡Pero no te sueltes, hombre!:-Masaru se volvió a agarrar. Kojiro asintió:-Así está mejor:-Se lanzó a por el balón:-¡Vamos, tenemos que ganarle a Takeru!

Cogió impulso, echándose un poco hacia delante, lo que hizo que a Masaru le volaran mariposas en el estómago por el vértigo, y le disparó un tiro a Takeru. A pesar de todo el impulso que había cogido, el tiro llegó sin fuerzas a los pies de Takeru.

-No te estás empleando a fondo, Kojiro:-dijo el segundo de la tribu, devolviendo el balón. Kojiro trotó a por él, mientras Masaru brincaba y reía sobre sus hombros.

-¡Claro que no! Estamos en medio de la calle, no queremos que el balón le rompa un cristal a algún vecino, ¿verdad?

Masaru gritó:

-¡Noooo! ¡No queremos!

-No:-convino Takeru, pasando el balón de uno a otro pie:- Pero aún así hoy estás lento, hermano.

-Bueno, estoy algo cansado:-dijo Kojiro, quitándole la pelota a su hermano con un pequeño regate. Masaru le hizo burla a Takeru:-Además, este pequeño piojo pesa un poco, ¿sabes?

Ahora Masaru abrió grandes ojos. ¿Piojo? ¿Se estaba refiriendo a él? Ofendido, hizo una mueca:

-¡Yo no peso!:-protestó, haciendo fuerza con su pequeño trasero sobre los hombros de su hermano:-La que pesa es Naoko, que ya es una linda…una seño… ¿Cómo dijiste antes?

-Una linda señorita:-dijo Kojiro:-Y no pesáis nada ninguno de los dos:-añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Takeru, que sonrió.

-¡Me estás siguiendo la corriente!:-dijo Masaru, tirándole del pelo.

-Vale, campeón, lo que tú digas, pero no me dejes calvo todavía, que soy muy joven.

Ahora rieron los tres. Masaru no podía imaginar a su hermano calvo, era increíble y descabellado, por eso le hacía tanta gracia. Abrazó la cabeza de Kojiro. Le gustaba mucho cuando jugaban al fútbol los tres. Kojiro siempre lo cogía a caballo, por lo que se asumía que jugaban ellos dos contra Takeru, y eso era un privilegio que sólo podía tener él, el pequeño de la tribu.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?:-dijo Takeru, dándole pataditas al balón con un pie.

-Te tocaba sacar:-contestó Kojiro, sujetando con fuerza las piernecitas de Masaru con sus anchas manos:-Pero estás perezoso hoy, hermano.

-¿Perezoso yo? ¡Tú te estás haciendo viejo!:-dijo Takeru, enviando el balón en su dirección. Kojiro lo paró con el pecho, sin soltar las piernas de Masaru, y se lo envió de vuelta, riendo:

-Eso díselo a mis compañeros de equipo. Ayer le rompí un dedo a uno en el entrenamiento.

-¿En serio?:-dijo Takeru:-¿De una patada?

-No. De un balonazo. Así que no me provoques, pequeñín.

Takeru le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano mayor, sin parecer intimidado en absoluto.

-¡Eso!:-dijo Masaru, muy seguro:-¡No nos provoques! ¡Vamos ganando ya por cinco a cero!:-y añadió burlón:-¡Pequeñín!

-¡A callar, microbio!:-protestó Takeru:-¡Si ni siquiera sabes contar!

-Yo no, pero Kojiro sí.:-dijo Masaru, inclinando la cabecita para mirar abajo, a la cara de su hermano. Kojiro se echó a reír:

-Sí. Y sólo vamos tres a uno, Masaru, campeón. Además, aquí el único que puede llamar a Takeru "pequeñín" soy yo, ¿vale? Si lo dices tú, se enfada, ya lo has visto.

-No me enfado:-dijo Takeru, atrapando el balón con la cabeza:-Pero le llamo microbio.

-¿Y eso es un insulto, Kojiro?:-preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad. Kojiro le acarició una piernecita con un pulgar.

-Sólo si te lo dice Takeru:-bromeó.

-¡Eh!:-protestó éste, ofendido, enviando el balón de vuelta con fuerza. Kojiro lo paró con el pecho sin más problema, riendo.

-¡Pues yo no soy un microbio, Takeru! ¡Kojiro me llama campeón!:-dijo Masaru, molesto.

-Porque Kojiro es muy bueno, microbio:-se burló Takeru.

-¡Y porque lo soy!:-exclamó Masaru.

-Bueno, basta:-intervino Kojiro:-Masaru, mi pelo:-el pequeño se dio cuenta de que tenía agarrados dos mechones de pelo de Kojiro con los puños y tiraba con todas sus fuerzas. Abrió las manitas y las pasó por aquel cabello castaño con cuidado para acariciar el sitio donde había hecho daño. Kojiro continuó:-Y tú, Takeru, es suficiente. Parece mentira, con lo grande que eres.

-Sí, ya:-resopló Takeru.

-¡Chicos!:-llamó mamá desde la puerta de la casita:-¡La merienda!

Masaru batió palmas, entusiasmado:

-¡Sí! ¡Tengo hambre!

Kojiro se echó a reír, bajándolo de sus hombros para cogerlo entre sus brazos. Masaru rodeó su cuello con los bracitos. Le gustaba el olor de su hermano mayor, a trabajo, ropa limpia, a cariño y hogar. Olía igual que mamá, claro que con algo diferente, porque mamá olía a perfume de mujer y Kojiro usaba colonia de niño. Pero a Masaru le gustaba especialmente abrazar a Kojiro. Quizás era esto lo que se sentía al abrazar a papá.

Masaru tenía sólo unos meses cuando papá murió, no conservaba ningún recuerdo suyo. En su cabecita siempre habían estado sólo ellos cinco. Y aunque mamá y Kojiro tenían fotos de papá y conservaban una en un marco muy bonito encima de la cómoda del salón, Masaru no podía sentir a papá en ninguna foto. Pero sí le sentía en Kojiro. Y le parecía una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo. Era protección, seguridad, calor y ternura, todo en unos brazos fuertes y un cuerpo joven y vigoroso, tan parecido a papá y tan diferente. Con Kojiro, Masaru se sentía realmente en casa.

Era curioso cómo en estos días también lo sentía, aunque Kojiro no estuviera físicamente con ellos. Desde que mamá cayó en coma, Kojiro llamaba a todas horas para preguntar por mamá y por ellos. Takeru trataba en lo posible de hacerse el hombre, pero Masaru sentía que tenía el mismo miedo que Naoko y él mismo. Había venido una amiga de Kojiro, una chica muy amable, llamada Yayoi, que dijo haber venido de su parte para estar con ellos en estos días, hasta que Kojiro volviera. Pero se notaba que no tenía hermanos pequeños porque cuando Masaru lloraba, se ponía nerviosa y no sabía cómo consolarlo.

Ahora Masaru ya no lloraba, sólo por las noches, si despertaba de madrugada y recordaba que mamá estaba a punto de irse con papá y Kojiro estaba en un lugar lejos, muy lejos de ellos. Normalmente, se sentía a Kojiro en casa aunque no estuviera. Se sentía en su ropa, en la comida que le gustaba, en su voz cuando llamaba por teléfono, que parecía como si transmitiera su valentía y la dejara flotando en la habitación hasta que pudiera volver a llamar. Se sentía en todas partes. A pesar de la distancia, Kojiro los mantenía unidos y les daba fuerzas. Pero por las noches, cuando Masaru lloraba por su mamá, acostado entre un exhausto Takeru y una dulce Naoko, lo único que conseguía consolarlo eran las manitas de su hermana acariciándole el pelito, igual que lo hacía mamá, y susurrándole lo mismo que decía Kojiro:

-Shhh… mamá despertará pronto. Todo va a ir bien.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**3.- Naoko**

-Mi papá ha comprado entradas para el parque de atracciones.

El comentario sonó en una voz de niña en medio del alboroto de voces y risas mientras toda la clase de tercero se preparaba para salir, recogiendo libros y guardándolos en las mochilas. Hubo un coro de asombrados "ooohh" pero intervino otra voz:

-Pues el mío nos va a llevar al lago a pescar a mi hermano y a mí.

Esta vez hubo menos "oh" pero los hubo igualmente, aunque aún no se habían callado todas las voces cuando intervino una tercera:

-Eso no es nada. Mi papá está de viaje por Europa y me ha prometido traerme una muñeca de Alemania, y…:-la niña hizo una pausa para dar más énfasis a sus palabras antes de concluir, alzando la voz:- Dice que cuando venga nos llevará a toda la familia a Disneylandia.

Esta vez no fue un coro de "oooh" lo que respondió, sino un chillido colectivo de admiración, seguido de un confuso parloteo "¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Puedes llevar alguna amiga? ¿Te dejará traer regalos?", todas las niñas hablando a la vez. Una de las chicas del corro se quedó mirando a otra mientras las demás se apretaban detrás de la chica que iba a ir a Disneylandia para dejarla salir la primera, como para darle honores, y le dijo a la que caminaba a su lado:

-Pobrecita Naoko, no ha dicho nada. Será que como no tiene padre…

-A lo mejor no se ha enterado:-dijo la otra, encogiéndose de hombros:-Vamos, no nos quedemos atrás.

Y el corro de niñas se fue parloteando por el pasillo.

Pero Naoko sí se había enterado. De todo. En realidad, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar esto mismo alto y claro, seguido de una larga explicación de que no tenía padre, pero sí un hermano mayor que iba a ser el mejor futbolista del mundo, y que ella era su princesita, y su hermano le iba a dedicar todas sus brillantes victorias y la llevaría a todos esos sitios y más aún, así que punto en boca. Pero se contuvo porque la profesora estaba aún en el aula recogiendo sus cosas y no quería que le regañara por formar jaleo. Si le regañaban, mamá se enteraría y ya tenía la pobre bastantes disgustos. O… bueno, ella de eso no entendía, pero eso era lo que decía Kojiro todo el tiempo, que no le dieran disgustos a mamá, que ya tenía bastante, la pobre. Y Naoko era una niña obediente y hacía todo lo que su hermano decía, lo entendiera o no. Aunque…ganas no le faltaron de gritarle a esas presumidas. ¿Qué se creían que eran, maravillosas o algo así porque sus padres hicieran esto o aquello? ¡Qué sabían ellas de lo que era tener un padre y un hermano maravilloso!

Naoko se colgó su mochila a la espalda. La verdad es que no se acordaba mucho de papá, sólo recordaba sensaciones: cómo olía cuando la cogía en brazos, a colonia de hombre mezclada con un agradable olor a vainilla, Naoko no sabía por qué; cuando venía de trabajar, olía a sudor fresco, a esfuerzo y a cansancio, como Kojiro cuando llegaba a casa por las noches, pero siempre le daba un beso, aunque Naoko ya estuviera acostada cuando él llegaba…igual que Kojiro. A veces, Naoko sentía la caricia casi en sueños ya, y entonces soñaba con papá y con los lugares maravillosos que visitaría con él cuando fuera mayor, y cómo papá se sentiría orgulloso porque su pequeña era la más guapa y lista del mundo. Ahora también soñaba eso a veces, pero…cuando despertaba, papá no estaba, en su lugar sólo había una foto sobre el mueble del salón, una que le gustaba mucho porque papá salía especialmente guapo, muy sonriente con los grandes ojos negros llenos de vida y de ilusión, y entonces Naoko sentía casi ganas de llorar porque no se acordaba de papá tanto como ella quisiera y ya papá no estaba con ellos para dejarle más recuerdos de él… Pero sí estaba Kojiro, con los mismos ojos que papá, con la misma ternura y… algo distinto, algo que hablaba de fuerza y valentía, algo que hacía que a Naoko se le olvidara llorar y sólo le entraran ganas de estudiar mucho y ser muy buena para que Kojiro se sintiera orgulloso de ella…¿qué iban a saber esas presumidas?

Cuando salió de la clase, se encontró con que estaba allí Takeru, saltando impaciente de un pie a otro, y apremiándola:

-Vamos, Naoko, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Siempre tienes que ser la última? Me han prestado un comic y no puedo esperar a llegar a casa para leerlo, ¡date prisa! ¡Vamos!

Naoko vino a cogerse de la mano de su hermano mayor y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la clase estaba vacía, había sido la última en salir. Los dos hermanos se dirigieron de la mano a la salida del colegio. Por el pasillo, Takeru iba regañando:

-Tarde otra vez, uf, y mamá que me dijo que nos fuéramos directos a casa a la salida para no dejar solo mucho rato a Masaru, y mira tú lo que has tardado en recoger cuatro lápices de colores, ¿por qué querrá mamá que vayamos juntos? Podrías irte a casa con las otras niñas.

-Prefiero ir contigo:- dijo Naoko, aunque no ofreció más explicación. En lugar de eso, dijo:-¿Crees que Masaru estará mejor?

-¿Y yo qué sé?:-se limitó a contestar Takeru.

Naoko resopló. Takeru era insoportable como hermano mayor.

Esta mañana Masaru se había quedado en casa porque anoche estuvo con fiebre y mamá no se atrevió a mandarlo al colegio por si le subía la fiebre otra vez. Naoko recordó la rabia que había sentido cuando mamá le había destapado para vestirla y ella había tiritado de frío mientras el pequeño dormía apaciblemente en su camita. Había protestado que era injusto, pero mamá no había contestado, ocupada en peinarle a toda prisa y Naoko había olvidado discutir y se había concentrado en aguantar los tirones de pelo sin protestar, y luego tomar el vaso de leche a toda prisa…y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en la calle con Takeru, bostezando los dos, de camino al colegio. No se había acordado más de Masaru hasta ahora mismo y se entretuvo un instante en recriminarse a sí misma lo mala hermana que era por no haberse acordado de que el pequeño estaba enfermito.

-¿Con quién se ha quedado Masaru?:-preguntó, intrigada.

-Con mamá. Mamá trabaja hoy de tarde, ¿no te acuerdas? Pero entra a las dos, y ya son las dos y diez, y tú no andas rápido y a este paso llegaremos a las tres y media y luego mamá me reñirá a mí por haber dejado a Masaru solo.

Naoko hizo una mueca:

-Toda la prisa que tienes es por el comic, no por Masaru.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, pequeñaja?

-¡Lo sé! ¿Vale? ¡Y no me llames así!

-Te llamo como me da la ga…:-Takeru se interrumpió de pronto como si estuviera atragantándose con las palabras y Naoko le miró, confusa, un instante, hasta que Takeru concluyó, con una sonrisa algo avergonzada:-¡Ah, Kojiro!

Naoko dio un salto formidable:

-¡Kojiro!

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, habían salido del colegio, y allí frente a la verja, vestido con un chándal rojo, con la mochila al hombro, estaba su hermano mayor, mirándoles con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Ya venís discutiendo otra vez? Takeru, ¿cuándo vas a crecer?

Takeru miró a su hermano de modo terrible antes de hacer una mueca de desdén. Naoko por su parte, no dio más que un salto hacia Kojiro y se abrazó a sus piernas entre exclamaciones de gozo. La reacción de la niña hizo que Kojiro suavizara el gesto, pero su sonrisa duró sólo un instante. Se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso y le preguntó a Takeru:

-¿Dónde está Masaru?

-Está enfermo:-contestó Naoko, solícita:-Ayer le dolía la garganta y tenía fiebre y mamá hoy le ha dejado en la cama.

-¿Sí?:-Kojiro miró a la nena, preocupado, y luego a Takeru:-¿Y ha estado en casa solo toda la mañana?

-No:-Takeru suspiró, con un gesto de hastío:-Mamá trabaja hoy de tarde, pero me ha pedido que lleguemos pronto para que no esté mucho rato solo, pero Naoko se entretiene un montón y por eso la he llamado pequeñaja.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!:-exclamó Naoko, ofendida, abrazada a las piernas del mayor. Takeru le hizo burla sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno, basta. Takeru, en ese caso, será mejor que me adelante y vaya corriendo a casa. Te dejo que acompañes a Naoko, ¿vale?

Takeru de pronto pareció entusiasmado:

-¡No! ¡Déjame ir a mi, hermano! Estarás cansado, ve tú con Naoko y ya me adelanto yo, ¿sí? ¿Mejor?

Kojiro pareció sorprendido, pero asintió:

-Está bien. Pero date prisa y no te entretengas por el camino, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

Y sin más, Takeru salió corriendo y se perdió calle abajo a toda prisa. Kojiro se le quedó mirando, perplejo, y dijo:

-Bueno, parece que nuestro hermanito es más responsable de lo que parece. Creo que es la primera vez que se ofrece para hacer algo y que lo hace tan deprisa.

-Es un caradura:-protestó Naoko, con el ceño fruncido:-Todo lo hace por llegar a casa pronto para leer un comic que le han prestado.

-¿En serio?:-Kojiro le miró, sorprendido, y sonrío:-Ya me parecía a mí… Bueno, mientras llegue a casa pronto y se quede con Masaru hasta que lleguemos nosotros, que haga lo que quiera. ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí!

Naoko se cogió de su mano, feliz, y los dos emprendieron el camino a casa, Kojiro con su mochila y la de la niña en una mano, acoplando sus largos pasos a los de la nena para ir a su ritmo, y la pequeña agarrada a su mano radiante de alegría.

-¿Cómo es que estás en casa tan temprano, Kojiro?

-Porque es viernes, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Hoy he tenido entrenamiento por la mañana y en cuanto hemos terminado, he cogido el primer tren para casa. ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? ¿Has hecho muchas cosas?

-¡Oh, sí!

Y Naoko empezó un largo y detallado relato de todas las cosas que había hecho en el colegio. La niña disfrutaba una barbaridad los días en que, como hoy, Kojiro venía directamente del colegio Toho a recogerlos, porque podían hablar durante el camino. Normalmente, Masaru solía entrometerse en su relato y Takeru solía reírse de ella, por lo que hoy que no estaban ninguno de los dos, Naoko era inmensamente feliz. Kojiro podía tener una apariencia desapegada y reservada, pero en realidad, parecía disfrutar igual que ella de la charla y siempre le preguntaba qué habían hecho en el colegio y si le había gustado o no. Naoko se daba cuenta de que sus otros dos hermanos no hablaban tanto con Kojiro de sus cosas como ella, Takeru porque iba más a lo suyo y Masaru porque aun era demasiado pequeño, pero ella sí, a ella le encantaba hablar con Kojiro, y eso le hacía sentir maravillosamente única y especial para él. Kojiro la escuchaba siempre, sin importar lo que tardara o si hablaba de juegos de niñas, le preguntaba cosas y se reía con ella… Era maravilloso.

Los dos hermanos ya estaban llegando al principio de su calle. Naoko ya había terminado su relato y hacía rato que los dos caminaban en un agradable silencio. De pronto, Naoko susurró, como si no se atreviera:

-Kojiro, ¿tú crees que papá…nos ve?

-Que si creo…:-Kojiro miró a la niña desde arriba, sorprendido, un instante, y luego su mirada se perdió a lo lejos y contestó, igual de serio e igual de bajito:

-Yo creo que sí, Naoko.:-parpadeó y la miró otra vez, ahora con ternura, al preguntar:-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque…todo el mundo tiene un papá y nosotros no. Y muchos días me da mucha rabia no tener a papá aquí. Tiene que haber una buena razón para que no esté. Y aunque no esté, tiene que vernos y saber cómo estamos, ¿verdad?

Kojiro se detuvo de pronto y sorprendió a la pequeña por completo arrodillándose delante de ella en medio de la acera para mirarla a los ojos. Naoko le sostuvo valientemente la mirada mientras el mayor explicaba, suavemente:

-Claro que hay una buena razón, Naoko.:-la niña le miraba, hechizada. Había algo nuevo y especial en la voz de su hermano, una ternura y a la vez una comprensión que ella no había sentido nunca antes. Kojiro le apartó un mechón de rebelde cabello oscuro del flequillo, lo llevó detrás de su orejita, y la miró a los ojos muy serio al añadir:-Verás, papá era muy bueno, mucho, mucho, ¿sabes? Y…Dios necesitaba un ángel. Por eso se lo llevó:-Naoko abrió grandes ojos, sorprendida, ante esta revelación. Kojiro tragó saliva, con los ojos muy brillantes, pero sonrió y asintió:-Sí, por eso. Y como papá está en el Cielo, puede verlo todo y con lo que nos quiere, estoy seguro de que nos ve todo lo que hacemos y nos ayuda en todo lo que puede. ¿Lo entiendes, princesita?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, emocionada:

-Sí, pero…

Kojiro la apremio con un gesto, aún arrodillado ante ella:

-Dime.

Naoko bajó la cabecita y susurró:

-Mamá también es muy buena… ¿tú crees que se la llevará también, para estar con papá?

Los grandes ojos negros de su hermano sonrieron dulcemente:

-Oh, no, claro que no:-la sonrisa llegó a sus labios y luego a su voz cuando él añadió:-Mamá no nos va a dejar solos, pequeña. Supongo que en algún momento tendrá que irse con papá, todos nos iremos, pero eso será dentro de muchísimo tiempo, cuando todos seamos viejos, ¿tú me imaginas cuando sea viejo?

Naoko sonrió:

-No:-cierto, no se imaginaba a su hermano mayor con arrugas y calvo y caminando con bastón, como el abuelo de Reiko. Naoko no tenía abuelo, pero su amiguita Reiko sí, y era un señor muy anciano con lentes y la cara arrugada como una pasa. Naoko no se imaginaba a su hermano así, por mucho que quisiera. Esbozó una risita al pensarlo y Kojiro asintió:

-Pues cuando yo esté así de viejo, entonces se irá mamá. Así que será dentro de muchísimo tiempo, ¿verdad?

Naoko asintió. Ya no se sentía preocupada, sino tranquila y agradecida. Miró a los ojos de su hermano con ilusión al comentar:

-Creo que es mejor que papá sea un ángel a que sea rico y nos lleve a Disneylandia, ¿verdad? Poca gente tiene un papá que es un ángel.

-Muy poca, mi vida:-Kojiro se inclinó para dejar un besito en la frente de la niña y ella recibió la húmeda caricia cerrando los ojitos para sentirle mejor. Le llegó una ráfaga del aroma de papá, colonia de hombre y olor de hombre, mezclado con trabajo y sudor, y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Sería papá, que también le había dado un beso? Pero ante ella sólo estaba Kojiro, mirándola con una tierna sonrisa. Naoko le echó los brazos al cuello y entonces descubrió que el olor era el suyo, que era él quien olía como papá, y la niña se apretó contra su pecho, encantada. Poca gente tenía un hermano que era como un papá a la vez. Era algo maravilloso.

Ahora Naoko ya no era tan pequeña, Kojiro ya no tenía que arrodillarse para mirarla a los ojos, pero la chica seguía abrazándose al cuerpo de su hermano para sentirle, para notar ese aroma a padre, ese recuerdo de ternura y amor que ahora ya, con el paso de los años, cada vez era más distante, perdiéndose casi en la niebla de la infancia. Pero Kojiro seguía estando aquí, su cuerpo fuerte y sólido, su mismo aroma, su misma seguridad en que todo estaba bien y todo iba a salir bien…

Mamá había despertado del coma esta mañana. En cuanto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a los tres inclinados sobre ella con ansiedad y les abrió los brazos para estrechar a los tres a la vez contra sí. Mamá estaba pálida, y se veía extraña con la cabeza vendada, pero había llorado de felicidad y en cuanto pudo hablar, les dijo que había tenido un sueño extraño. Les dijo que había soñado con papá, que le llamaba hacia un jardín hermoso y lleno de luz y color. Y que, cuando estaba a punto de coger su mano y de irse con él, había oído la voz de Kojiro llamándola de vuelta a casa. Y ella había regresado. Les dijo que papá podía esperarla un poco más. Y que le había encargado que les dijera que les quería, a todos. Naoko y Masaru se habían echado a llorar y Takeru había tratado de hacerse el hombre, pero hasta él se había emocionado. Los médicos decían que mamá estaba fuera de peligro y que pronto podría volver a casa y, justo cuando el médico se marchó, apareció Kojiro.

Naoko habría esperado que su hermano iría corriendo a abrazar a mamá, deshecho en llanto como ellos tres. Pero por el contrario, Kojiro había dado muestras, una vez más, de una entereza increíble, había ido a besar con cuidado a mamá y luego los besó a ellos tres a la vez. Naoko no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz.

Ahora estaban los tres sentados en el sofá de la habitación. Masaru se había quedado dormido con la cabecita recostada en el regazo de Kojiro, rendido por las emociones, seguro. Naoko estaba recostada contra el cuerpo del mayor, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, escuchando sólo a medias el relato de Takeru. Mamá estaba sentada en la cama, mirándoles con una sonrisa, mientras Takeru, sentado en una silla frente a ellos, contaba cómo habían sido estos últimos días, cómo se las habían ingeniado los tres solos, cómo lo habían hecho para comer, hacer la compra, cuidar la casa, cuidar a mamá… Naoko trató de ocultar un bostezo. Takeru se estaba dando unos aires increíbles de hermano mayor, se preocupaba por todo, estaba detrás de Masaru y de ella para todo, revisando, regañando…ufff. Si era insoportable cuando iba a lo suyo, ahora que no lo hacía era peor aún. Naoko sólo deseaba que Kojiro le pusiera en su sitio de una vez. Sólo que…

Kojiro no parecía muy dispuesto a poner en su sitio al segundo de la tribu. Por el contrario, estaba mirando a Takeru, escuchando muy concentrado lo que éste contaba, con la misma sonrisa dulce que puso cuando Masaru empezó a dar sus primeros pasos. Curioso. ¿Por qué lo estaría haciendo? ¿Acaso Kojiro pensaba renunciar a su puesto de hermano mayor y dejar a Takeru en su lugar? ¡Qué tontería! Kojiro nunca haría eso. A lo mejor era sólo una treta para reírse de él en algún momento, más adelante, cuando estuvieran todos de nuevo en casa y hubiera pasado todo.

Naoko sintió que Kojiro pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia sí y recostó la cabeza más cómodamente aún en su hombro. La chica bostezó ahora de verdad. Era agradable sentir a Kojiro aquí, con ellos, sentir su olor y el ritmo tranquilizador de su respiración. Con este último pensamiento, se quedó dormida…

_Continuará…_

_Nota de la autora: sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero no ha sido culpa mía, sino de mi trabajo ¬¬ Me gustaría dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado review por esta historia, por sus maravillosos ánimos y por su paciencia. Este capítulo os lo dedico a todos vosotros. Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto volveré con el próximo. ¡Gracias por estar ahí! ) _


	4. Chapter 4

**4.- Kojiro**

Kojiro Hyuga pegó un furioso puñetazo a la pared de azulejos blancos que tenía ante sí con ambas manos.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio a ese tío!

Su voz aún sonaba temblorosa de rabia y dolor. Estaba hirviendo por dentro. Sentía la sangre con fuerza en sus venas, le ardía la cabeza y casi no sentía la infinidad de gotitas de agua cristalina que caían en forma de lluvia desde la ducha, por encima de su cabeza, hasta el suelo, empapándole el largo pelo oscuro y sembrando de pequeños ríos transparentes su piel canela. Sus grandes ojos negros no veían la pared ante sí, aún tenía grabada en sus retinas la cara de aquel tío, con su sonrisa insolente y altiva, y en su cabeza resonaba su voz áspera en aquel punzante tono burlón:

"-Sin duda es comprando los títulos como vais ganando en Japón, ¿no? ¿Cuánto dinero os costó comprar la Copa del Mundo?"

Willem.

Maldito sea ese holandés de piel oscura. Maldita su voz, maldito su tono, maldita aquella sonrisa que no podía parar de perseguirlo por lo insoportablemente engreído del gesto, maldito todo él, mil y mil veces.

Hyuga se sentía a punto de darle algo de ira.

¿A él le iban a hablar de dinero? ¿A él? ¿A él precisamente le iban a acusar delante de compañeros y periodistas en su primer día en la Juve de haber comprado ni más ni menos que un título? ¿A un hombre que en su vida jamás había pedido nada a nadie, jamás había aceptado la ayuda de nadie, y lo que es peor, jamás había sido más que…un perdedor?

Fue su vida de perdedor lo que le hizo luchar y dejarse la piel por cambiarla. Fue la pobreza de su familia la que le hizo partirse la espalda para ellos y para conseguir un futuro mejor. ¿A él le iban a hablar de dinero? ¿De comprar títulos o favores? ¿A Kojiro Hyuga?

Era insoportable. Intolerable.

Vergonzoso.

Tremendo.

Doloroso…

Mientras estaba allí, bajo la ducha, con los puños apretados contra la pared, contemplando las gotas que le caían por el rostro, Kojiro se sintió volver a ser aquel chico corriente que fue. Durante un instante, dejó de ser la estrella japonesa, el mayor goleador del mundo, el más caro fichaje de la Juve, y su mente volvió a la de aquel niño que trabajaba después del colegio para ayudar a su familia, que entrenaba solo mientras repartía periódicos porque no tenía tiempo para entrenar con el equipo, el niño que fue y que siempre llevaría dentro, peleando contra el mundo por su injusticia. Aquel Kojiro había recorrido día tras día, tarde tras tarde, las calles de su ciudad corriendo con un fajo de periódicos bajo el brazo, un impermeable los días de lluvia y una gorra los de sol, y un balón rodando delante de sus pies como única compañía. De allí se iba al puesto de Oden hasta que se ponía el sol, cargando cajas y limpiando el lugar, y de allí se iba a casa, a hacer los deberes y a cuidar de sus hermanos mientras mamá cosía para la calle hasta altas horas de la noche. Y al día siguiente, vuelta a empezar. Aquel Kojiro había tenido un sueño y había luchado por él. Fue su sudor y su esfuerzo los que le metieron en el Toho, y fue el mismo esfuerzo y la misma férrea tenacidad y constancia los que le habían llevado a la selección y de allí hasta la Juve. Sólo con trabajo. Sólo con mil sacrificios. Sólo con dolor. ¿Cómo se atrevía un cualquiera a hablarle de dinero a Kojiro Hyuga? Cada yen que había ganado en su vida había sido a costa de muchas gotas de sacrificio y sufrimiento. ¿Quién demonios era Willem para cuestionar nada de eso?

Kojiro no sabía cómo no le había partido la cara.

En realidad, sí se la había partido, pensándolo bien… Y Willem a él, a juzgar por el dolor y la pesadez sospechosos que se habían instalado en su labio inferior. Mañana tendría la boca hinchada…

¿Y qué importaba? Tendría que haberle partido todos los dientes a ese tío para que no pudiera volver a hablar en su vida.

¡Dinero!

Kojiro sentía casi dolor físico al recordar la palabra. Cielos, si sólo ayer por la mañana…

Ayer había llevado a la familia a su nueva casa, la que había podido comprar gracias al dinero de su contrato de imagen. Había sido lo primero que había hecho: coger el primer cheque y salir corriendo a comprar una casa adecuada para los suyos, un lugar que por fin pudieran llamar hogar, algo suyo, no el pequeño cobertizo de alquiler donde habían vivido toda su infancia. La casa era muy hermosa, de dos plantas, con un pequeño jardincito delantero para que Masaru pudiera jugar y para que mamá pudiera tener sus flores. El recuerdo era tan reciente que casi podía ver las caritas de los pequeños.

Takeru había entrado en la casa como si no se lo pudiera creer, mirando a todos lados con grandes ojos y, cuando la hubo recorrido entera, mirando a su hermano mayor con una indescriptible admiración, abierta y sincera, algo que Kojiro veía por primera vez en él, y que le dejó perplejo y admirado a su vez. Al parecer, el inconsciente Takeru por fin había llegado a la edad de valorar las cosas, lo que costaba conseguirlas y lo valiosas que podían ser, por tanto, lo importante que era conservarlas. Una grata sorpresa para Kojiro, que siempre había creído que su hermano menor iba a ser toda su vida un cabeza hueca. Al parecer, la enfermedad de mamá había traído consigo algo bueno, y Kojiro no podía menos que sentirse orgulloso del cambio que había dado Takeru. Orgulloso y agradecido…

Masaru, por su parte, había recorrido toda la casa dando saltitos, preguntando mil y una cosas sobre si la había construido Kojiro, si de verdad sería para ellos para siempre, si tendría su habitación propia (Takeru le dijo que sí y le dejó la más grande) y saltando de entusiasmo al ver lo nuevo y lo hermoso que era todo. El pequeño Masaru ya tenía edad de ser algo más consciente, él también. Seguro que sería muy bueno y no le daría problemas a Takeru.

En cuanto a Naoko, había estado todo el tiempo agarrada a su mano con las dos suyas, y sonriéndole a mamá con la carita abstraída, mientras mamá comentaba las cortinas que podrían poner aquí o el mueble que vendría bien allá. La niña (ahora ya una jovencita, tenía que ir haciéndose a la idea de que su princesita se estaba haciendo mayor también) estaba arrobada y parecía sencillamente feliz, algo que a Kojiro le llenaba el pecho de una agradable sensación de calor. Y es que por esto lo había hecho, para verlos felices.

Por esto y para cumplir una de las promesas que se había hecho a sí mismo cuando era el niño de los periódicos: dejar de ser un perdedor, salir de la vida de necesidad y pobreza y darles a su familia un hogar digno.

Y también…

Para poder marcharse tranquilo.

Y es que en su familia, ninguno de ellos se habían dado cuenta.

La casa nueva tenía cuatro habitaciones, no cinco, y todo estaba diseñado para cuatro personas.

Porque Kojiro sabía que no volvería a vivir con ellos. No como antes, no como había sido siempre.

Oh, cierto que vendría de visita, y tantas veces como le fuera posible, pero ya su familia tenía una casa, un dinero fijo que les enviaría todos los meses, unos niños casi adultos en el caso del mayor y casi adolescentes en el caso del pequeño… Kojiro ya no era necesario. Había llegado el momento de volar libre, de hacer su vida y perseguir sus propios sueños.

"Me gustaría que por una vez pensaras un poco en ti, hijo.:-había dicho mamá antes de despedirse:- Imagínate, vas a Italia. ¿No es maravilloso? Me gustaría que dejaras de pensar en nosotros y en lo que nosotros necesitamos y empezaras a pensar en lo que necesitas tú".

"Yo soy feliz así, mamá. Juego al fútbol porque es lo que quiero hacer y lo que me gusta, independientemente del dinero":-había contestado él. ¿Lo había dicho realmente? No. Lo había pensado en el avión. Bueno, no importaba. Mamá lo sabía.

De hecho, por eso estaba aquí, en la Juve, para perseguir sus propios sueños y llegar a ser el brillante profesional que quería llegar a ser. El Tigre había llegado a Italia con las garras bien afiladas y por culpa de un papanatas burlón…

Kojiro cerró el grifo. De pronto se había dado cuenta de que tenía frío, que los azulejos estaban mojados y que sus manos temblaban de tenerlas tanto tiempo apretadas contra la pared. Se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse, a darse poco a poco la vuelta, buscar a tientas una toalla y enrollarla alrededor de su cintura descuidadamente. Salió al saloncito del pequeño alojamiento que había alquilado en Turín. La habitación estaba a oscuras ya. Al parecer, se había hecho de noche sin que él se diera cuenta.

Encendió la luz. Se sentía agotado ahora que la ira había pasado, como si llevara despierto muchos días. Recordó vagamente que hoy mismo había llegado a Turín, después de infinitas horas de avión. Quizás eso lo explicaba todo.

No. El disgusto lo explicaba todo. Por primera vez en muchos meses, se sentía inseguro y se planteaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, abandonando su casa, su país, su familia y todo su mundo por un sueño.

Había una lucecita parpadeando sobre la mesita baja. Su móvil. Al parecer, alguien le había llamado mientras estaba en la ducha. Sin prestar atención, marcó el número del contestador para escuchar el mensaje. Era la voz de la señorita Matsumoto:

-Kojiro, espero que estés bien y que hayas descansado un poco. No quiero molestarte después del día tan duro que has tenido hoy. Sólo quiero recordarte que mañana te presentaré a tu traductora, la señorita Uchiumi, y que verás al preparador físico y al entrenador. Tenemos cita con ellos a las 9. Pasaré a recogerte a las 8. Que descanses.

Eso era todo. La señorita Matsumoto parecía una agenda viviente, rayos. Kojiro hizo una mueca y colgó el móvil, pero… Antes de cerrarlo, sus dedos buscaron a tientas la agenda y encontraron un número. Sin pensar, pulsó la tecla de llamada. Mientras esperaba el primer tono, se dijo que no había calculado la hora que podía ser allí, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar nada más porque ya una voz contestó al otro lado:

-¿Sí? Residencia de los Hyuga.

Sólo al oír esa voz se dio cuenta Kojiro de cuánto necesitaba escucharla, sentir aquella presencia familiar y tranquilizadora, dejarse envolver por la seguridad y la confianza que le transmitían la voz de su madre.

-Mamá, soy yo.:-su voz sonaba grave y firme en sus propios oídos y eso también le hizo sentirse mejor:- ¿Cómo estáis?

-¡Kojiro!:-mamá parecía feliz:-Nosotros estamos bien, hijo. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Kojiro se sonrió con ternura. Al oír a mamá, cualquiera creería que estaba hablando del primer día de colegio o algo así. Quizás para mamá nunca había dejado de ser un niño…a pesar de todo.

-Bien, mamá:-contestó tranquilizador:-Todo va muy bien. Mañana tendré mi primera entrevista con el entrenador y pasaré la revisión médica.

-Ah, es estupendo, cariño. ¿Quieres hablar con tus hermanos? Se acaban de acostar, pero creo…

-No, no les molestes, en realidad, sólo quería…:-¿qué quería? ¿Sentirles? ¿Escucharles?:- Quería deciros…:- ¿Qué? ¿Que les quería? ¿Que les echaba de menos? ¿Que a lo mejor todo esto era un inmenso error? ¿Que tenía dudas y necesitaba la mano cariñosa de una madre para disiparlas? ¿Que tenía miedo? ¿Que se sentía solo? :- Quería decirte…:-que voy a conseguir mi sueño, que esta vez voy a pelear por mi, no sólo por vosotros, que aunque hoy me siento cansado y confuso, mañana estaré mejor, tengo que estarlo, porque soy el Tigre y lo voy a conseguir, que…:-Que estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi, ¿vale?

Sintió que mamá sonreía y sólo dijo:

-Claro que estás bien.

Con tanta confianza y seguridad que Kojiro de pronto se sintió un crío por haber llamado. Se apresuró por despedirse antes de empezar a sentirse también peligrosamente estúpido:

-Bueno, me voy a la cama. Llamaré de nuevo en cuanto pueda.

-Bien. Ah, Kojiro…

-¿Sí?

-Por una vez, no te preocupes tú por nosotros, ¿vale?

Kojiro sonrió:

-Haré lo que pueda.

Mamá se rió y sólo dijo:

-Buenas noches, hijo.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

Kojiro colgó el móvil y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesita. Miró sus manos. Ya no temblaban y se sentía de pronto más a gusto consigo mismo, más ligero. Aunque cansado, ya no tenia dudas. Era el Tigre, y de verdad que venía con las garras afiladas. Y ningún fantasmón engreído iba a cambiar eso.

Tenía su sueño al alcance de su mano. Sólo tenía que alargar los dedos y…

Ya era suyo.

Sonrió, un gesto genuino ahora, de confianza en sí mismo, y apretó los puños.

El Tigre iría mañana al estadio de la Juve con renovadas fuerzas.

¡Dinero!

¿Quién pensaba en el dinero cuando uno tenía el alma de un Tigre furioso?

_FIN_

_Nota de la autora__: Bueno, terminó este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Este último capítulo tiene un estilo algo diferente, lo sé, pero es debido a que refleja los sentimientos de Kojiro y ya sabemos lo emocional y apasionado que es. Este chico siente las cosas intensamente y eso tenía que notarse, jeje. Gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído por vuestros comentarios y vuestros ánimos. Pronto volveré con otro fic de nuestro Tigre japonés. )_


End file.
